crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eligio Vito Mas7er
''Overview Eligio Vito Mas7er, referred to as "Eli" by friends and family, is the son of Leonard Churchill Mas7er and Asa Ishihara Mas7er. Kind at heart, he lives his life trying to carry on his father's ideals in his place after his demise. When not involved in such ''extreme circumstances he can usually be found spending time with his family and the other children and descendants of the original Adventure Group. Early Life Growing up, Eli lived a peaceful life with his family, spending most of his time with his mom, dad, and older sister Celia. His life continued as relatively normal despite his enhanced nature until he was 5 years old, when the Second Fall of Cineris claimed the life of his father. After this, he was raised primarily by his sister and mother, alongside his younger sister Sola. As he grew older, he acted as an influence for his younger sister in his father's place, and aside from that their lives eventually carried on like normal until his teenage years. In his early teenage years, Eli's growth increased rapidly, the spartan genealogy within him coming out as he entered his main growth period. As he was discovering his true nature, he also discovered that he was a Demon Weapon, and underwent basic training with his mother so that he could manage himself properly. It was also around this time that he discovered his Soul Force abilities, allowing him to control and create Ice as well as influence other heat-based phenomenon. It was at this point that Eli started looking into his father's life and work, exploring things like the basement Church used as an armory, as well as using his journals to learn the basics of controlling his soul force abilities. It was also around this time that Eli came cross the Infinity Blade used by his father, found by his mother at the place of Church's death and kept locked in the armory. Void Threat With the knowledge of an inevitable threat from the Void, Eli was one of the individuals called to Skyverse to begin rigorous training to defeat the threat due to his possession of the infamous Infinity Blade. As part of this training, Eli met with Kincaid and Harut, two relatives of Marquis, and they trained in Hell under the legendary knight of the Six Heroes, Artorias. Abilities Due to the nature of his parents, as well as that of his soul, Eli has a few abilities that can have various aplications in life and combat. Examples include: *Soul Force: The ability for someone to use their soul as a utility, such as: **Solar / Heat Manipulation: While his soul goes with the more common Solar alignment of abilities, allowing for the manipulation of heat based phenomenon, Eli has a rare case of Soul Force where his soul is primarily attuned to the opposite end of the given spectrum. Simply put, instead of controlling fire, Eli has the ability to control and create Ice and the cold. Just as normal Solar Soul Force users can still manipulate Ice more effort, Eli can also work with Fire, but with much more strain and difficulty than those on the other end of the spectrum, and as such he prefers not to. **Soul Menace: A staple offensive move for those trained in Soul Force in CMF territories, the Soul Menace technique directly transmits soul wavelengths from the user into their target, causing direct damage to them that ignores most armor and defensive abilities at the cost of getting incredibly close. *Enhanced Physique: Coming from his father, Eli's body has basic augmentation-like effects due to being the child of a SPARTAN. The main benefits from this include: **Higher-than-average intelligence. **Increased speed. **Enhanced vision. **Immunity to most illnesses. **Inability to become intoxicated through alcohol. **Decreased amount of time required for sleep. **Enhanced hearing. **Increased lung capacity. **Superior muscle density. **Heightened sense of balance. **Accelerated cellular regeneration. **Faster-than-normal reflexes. **Increased strength. *Demon Weapon Form: Coming from his mother, Eli has a Demon Weapon form similar to that of a cross between a sword and a chainsaw. However, as Eli does not have a Meister partner, he simply accesses this form via partial transformations of his limbs as last resort type weapons should he be disarmed. Category:Church's Characters Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Church's Work Category:Hybrid